


More

by Cheru-chan1316 (cmbebop)



Series: Greed's Lovers [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Orgasm Control, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmbebop/pseuds/Cheru-chan1316
Summary: When he’d gotten an anonymous ‘tip’ that the Fullmetal Alchemist had been captured and was being held prisoner he hadn’t thought twice about rushing off to save the boy. Well, perhaps boy was the wrong word. Edward was twenty-one after all. And seeing the blond alchemist as he was now, Roy couldn’t help but notice how adult Ed had become.





	More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greedxed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedxed/gifts).



Roy Mustang thought his eyes must be deceiving him. But what a lovely deception it was. 

When he’d gotten an anonymous ‘tip’ that the Fullmetal Alchemist had been captured and was being held prisoner he hadn’t thought twice about rushing off to save the boy. Well, perhaps boy was the wrong word. Edward was twenty-one after all. And seeing the blond alchemist as he was now, Roy couldn’t help but notice how adult Ed had become. 

Ed, for his part, seemed shocked by his superior officer’s sudden appearance, his large gold eyes widening in surprise and embarrassment, a fierce blush staining the younger man’s cheeks. Edward, being ever vocal, probably would have said something had it not been for the ball gag in his mouth. As it was, the gag prevented speech and all Ed could manage was a mortified whimper.  
The dark-haired soldier approached slowly, as if in a trance, taking in the sight before him, thinking he had to be dreaming because there was no way in hell that he’d ever be allowed to view Edward like this in real life. 

Leather cuffs bound the man’s hands behind his back, binding his alchemy, and a thick collar and chain forced the blond’s pretty head down, restraining him to the bed. The harness attached from the ceiling kept Ed’s hips up, and a metal bar spread his knees wide leaving the boy open and vulnerable. 

Roy could see Edward’s swollen cock dripping with want between his legs, tied off by a leather string preventing release - a release that was close judging from the way the blond was shifting and moaning. Not that the older man could blame the man, he’d be moaning like that too if he had a vibrator of that size shoved up his ass. 

The older alchemist felt his cock twitch and harden at the sight and immediately felt guilty because of it. Here Ed was – a friend – tied up, helpless, and needing rescued. And all he did was stand there, staring, while getting turned on. 

“Just a second, Ed, I’ll get you out of this!” Roy said breathlessly, hurrying to the bed. 

Ed groaned and shook his head, his usually braided hair fanning out around him in a golden halo; his eyes bright and staring as he gazed lustily up at Roy, unshed tears wetting gold lashes. 

Roy kneeled on the bed, hands hovering over the younger man, unsure what he should untie first, the gag or his hands. Just as he was reaching for the gag, Edward gasped and arched the best he could under his restraints, his body trembling as choked cries forced their way through the gag. 

Apparently the vibrator was multispeed.

Roy swore under his breath and reached for the now furiously buzzing vibrator, pulling it as gently as he could from Ed who tried to twist in his restraints while crying out almost desperately. The older man made a shushing noise to try to sooth him and murmured more promises about setting him free. Edward’s cries became more frantic as the vibrator slipped free with a wet noise.

Suddenly Roy’s world went dark and he cried out in surprise, arms flailing, only to be caught in a vice like grip. By the time he had his head about him, his hands were bound and he was being forced face first into the mattress next to Ed. The older alchemist tried to struggle, but a heavy weight settled on the middle of his back knocking the breath out of him. He heard Ed whimper, the sound surprisingly close to his ear and more than a little arousing. 

The person holding him down chuckled lowly and a prickle of recognition caused Roy to shiver. He knew that laugh and it worried him that he and Edward were caught by this particular man. Because if it was sex this man wanted then it was sex this man was going to get…no matter how he or Ed felt about it. 

“It seems somebody was playing with my toy without my permission,” the man said. A sharp slap echoed throughout the small room and Ed yelped in pain and then groaned into the mattress. 

Roy snarled and tried to twist free. “Don’t fucking touch him,” the soldier yelled with more bravado than he felt. 

“I’ll do with my property as I please,” the man said with a laugh. 

Then Edward moaned, the sound quickly followed by breathy pants and whimpers. Roy was close enough to the younger alchemist to feel him tremble through the mattress. What was the man doing to Ed to cause him to react like that? Roy couldn’t see to know for sure, so his mind helpfully supplied him with ideas, and he cursed himself as he felt his body react further. 

Suddenly Roy felt something pressing against the cleft of his ass. The man didn’t seem to care that Roy was still fully dressed; he pushed the object forward forcing cloth in with the object causing Roy to squirm in discomfort and try and free himself. The man held him fast and then turned the vibrator on. The dark-haired alchemist gasped and stopped struggling. Just the little bit in him felt amazing.

But then, as quickly as the toy was applied, it was gone. 

“Such a little whore, Mustang,” the man said in amusement. Roy could still hear the vibrator going and wondered somewhat nervously what the man planned to do with it. “But this toy isn’t for you,” he whispered surprisingly close to Roy’s ear.

Ed cried out again, then, and the man above them chuckled as the blond let out a ragged sob. “Take a deep breath, Ed; I know you can take it all in.” The blond made a sound of denial and the sheets rustled along with the chain attached to the man’s collar causing Roy to guess that Ed was shaking his head. Another wet noise and some more sobs suggested that the man wasn’t taking the alchemist’s distress seriously. “That’s it, Edward, just a bit more. Good boy.” The harness creaked and the man seemed to try and struggle a moment before he gave a low moan and was still, shallow pants permeating the room.

“Such a good pet,” the man cooed to the blond alchemist who gave little whimpers as their captor seemed to pet him. “Stay like this a bit longer while I get Mustang ready.” Ed made a frantic little cry that only earned another laugh and another slap on, what Roy believed to be, Ed’s ass. “Now, now, I can up the speed,” the man warned. The blond gave another negative response and the man laughed again and murmured, “Good boy.”

The next thing Roy new, the man’s hands were around his waist, working at his belt and pants. The older alchemist snarled warningly and tried to twist away, but froze reflexively as the man cupped his manhood, squeezing none too gently. “Easy there, Mustang,” the man warned, groping the soldier familiarly, “I know you’re turned on by all of this. The proof is right here in my hands. So why don’t you just relax and enjoy yourself, hmm?” 

“I would never be able to ‘relax and enjoy’ myself with a monster!” Roy hissed, trying to ignore the pleasurable stroking and Ed’s erotic panting. 

“I’m not a monster,” the man said, not sounding the least bit upset.

“Homunculus. Same difference,” Roy spat, and then shut his mouth quickly least a moan escape. Damn the man knew what to do with his hands.

The man made an amused noise. “I think Ed’s of a different opinion,” he informed the dark-haired alchemist as he removed the belt from around Roy’s waist. 

“Doubt it,” Roy growled and then gasped and arched as the man found his sensitive spot through his clothing. “Greed, stop!”

The homunculus hummed merrily. “Would you rather I play with your little subordinate? I’m not sure how much more he can take. I’ve had him trussed up like this for quite a while now. He’s reaching his limit.” Ed made a noise between a warning and a whimper, but Greed seemed to ignore him in favor of waiting for Roy’s response.

“Don’t…don’t touch Ed,” the alchemist finally said. It was better this way, right? Better him than Ed?

Ed made some frantic annoyed sounding noises that were quickly quieted with a sharp crack of what sounded like a whip. The blond yelped and was silent, though Roy could easily imagine those pretty gold eyes trying to glare despite the surprise and pain.

“Don’t touch Ed!” Roy said again, louder this time. 

There was silence for a time where Roy could only hear the soft pants and little whines that Ed made because of the softly whirring vibrator and a quiet swishing noise of what Roy thought was the whip the homunculus held in his hand.

“Will you submit yourself to me completely if I agree not to touch Ed?” Greed finally asked.

Roy thought about that for a moment and shivered as he felt the whip run along his side. “If you release us both once you’re done with me,” the dark-haired alchemist agreed.

Greed didn’t bother to point out that he could do whatever he wanted to either man at this point and they’d have no say or choice in the matter, but decided to play along. “Alright, when I’m done with you, you both can go free,” the homunculus agreed.

Roy took a deep breath and steeled himself for what was about to come, forcing his body to relax as he exhaled. For Ed he could do this. And it didn’t have to be bad, right? This could feel nice. And since he was blindfolded it was easier to imagine it was someone else touching him…someone like Ed.

Greed wasted no time raising Roy’s hips and undoing his pants, pulling both slacks and boxers down past his knees. There they got caught on his boots and the homunculus didn’t seem to think it was important enough to take them off so he left everything bunched up around the alchemist’s ankles. 

“What a lovely sight,” Greed purred, cupping Roy’s ass with both hands and spreading both cheeks wide. “I wonder what I should do with you.”

As it was a statement and not a question. Roy remained silent, focusing instead on the breathy little pants Ed was making. Was Ed watching what was happening? Or did he have his eyes closed, trying to focus on not crying out as the vibrator assaulted his insides?

“Oh, I know what I can do,” Greed whispered. “Ed loves this. I think you will too.”

Ed growled then, the snarls and threats trapped behind the gag. Greed laughed and Roy only had a second to wonder what all this could mean before he suddenly felt something warm and wet touch his entrance. His eyes flew open wide behind the blindfold and he gasped as he felt Greed’s tongue press into him.

His body’s reaction was immediate to that sort of invasion and his muscles clenched tight, but Greed forced his tongue deeper before pulling it out and lapping and the puckered whole, twisting his tongue this way and that, in and out, before sucking and repeating the whole process. 

Roy gasped and shuddered, heat flooding his body. He could feel his cock swelling and hardening, that pleasurable ache turning into something hungry and desperate. All the while Greed’s words echoed in his head; Ed loves this. 

Greed pulled back a little and the dark-haired alchemist whimpered, ready to demand that the homunculus return to the task, when he felt the man’s tongue on his balls, lapping sloppily before he wandered back up to his entrance and tongue fucked him some more, this time adding the bite of teeth. Unconsciously Roy raised his hips and pressed back, encouraging Greed with pants and moans.

Ed groaned in Roy’s ear and whimpered, the harness creaking. Again, Roy wondered if Ed was watching. Did he like what he saw?  
Just as suddenly as he’d started, Greed stopped earning a mournful cry from the soldier beneath him. Greed chuckled obviously amused at the change in Roy’s tone. “Roll over, military dog,” the homunculus ordered. 

The older alchemist wanted to object the military dog business, but didn’t have time to as he felt himself forcefully flipped onto his back, rolling flush against Ed’s side. He could feel Ed start in surprised, and he murmured a quick apology to the man – an apology that was lost as the soldier cried out in pleasure, Greed swallowing Roy whole.

Roy made a noise of protest that transformed into a throaty moan, turning his face into the blond’s side, panting. Ed groaned and whimpered in what the older alchemist could only assume was arousal. He tried to turn away from the blond not wanting to involve him more than he already was, but the action was stopped and Roy found himself crying out in shock as two fingers were forced inside of him, as the homunculus’ teeth dragged against his length.

“Don’t come yet, Mustang,” Greed warned, gripping the base of the soldier’s cock. “You’ll ruin everything if you do.”

Roy didn’t have time to wonder about the remark, though, because the man above him was working in another finger and swallowing him again. The dark-haired alchemist moaned and arched up, and the homunculus let him.

It dawned on Roy after several long moments of Greed working him expertly that he was begging, his words barely audible - his lips brushing against the blond’s side in a plea that had the younger man shivering and whimpering.

Then the stimulation was stopped so suddenly that Roy arched up with a snarl of denial, shocked so find himself suddenly flipped over and pulled up right. There was a moment of repositioning and disorientation. Roy had no clue where he was in relation to Edward at the moment, only that Greed had him kneeling and wanting. 

The disorientation lasted only for a moment, however. A sudden cry and a wet sound, told Roy that he was kneeling behind Ed, and the white noise of the vibrator ceased telling the soldier that it had been removed from Ed and discarded.

Greed was behind him again, taking the dark-haired alchemist’s cock into his hands and earning a little whimper from the man, nudging him forward until Roy’s thighs brushed against Edward’s parted ones. Ed gave a startled noise and Roy a confused one as Greed leaned Roy slightly over the blond. 

Roy frowned, puzzled. This position didn’t make any sense – or at least, it didn’t until Greed brushed Roy’s cock against the blond’s entrance resulting in a shocked sound of realization from both alchemists. 

“You said you’d leave Ed out of this!” Roy cried, frantic as the homunculus lined him up, pressing him forward so that the head of his cock pressed into the blond alchemist slightly. He could feel his subordinate shudder beneath him and they both let out a moan in response.

Greed chuckled. “No. I said I wouldn’t touch Ed – not that he’d be left out of this, Mustang,” the man said pressing the soldier forward a little more. Both Ed and Roy made desperate noises. “Besides, leaving Ed out would be cruel. I know you can’t see with that blindfold on, Roy,” Greed purred causing the dark-haired alchemist to shiver at his name, “but Ed needs this. Would you have me take only you and leave poor Ed with no relief? He’s so ready he could die if he doesn’t get some release soon. You should see him, Mustang. He wants your cock.”

For the first time the homunculus’ voice wavered in arousal, but Roy was past caring. The mere thought that Edward wanted him was enough to make him come right then, but Greed’s grip at the base of his cock prevented that. 

Roy knew logically that there came a point in sexual relations where need became so great that it honestly didn’t matter who did the fucking so long as you’re able to get off, and he also knew that when all was said and done Ed would probably hate him for this. But none of that mattered at the moment because Greed was pushing him forward and Edward’s heat was swallowing him up as he sank further into the blond, and he wasn’t even trying to stop it. 

He could feel Edward shift slightly beneath him, the movements subtle due to his restraints, but they weren’t movements of escape. The blond shifted back as if to take more of him in, and Roy groaned, biting his lip harshly until he tasted blood, until finally Greed released Roy’s cock and he couldn’t sink any farther.

Both alchemists lay silent for a moment, bodies trembling, adjusting, and then Roy gasped as Greed began to enter him, trapping him between two bodies, filling him.  
The middle man shuddered, trying to pull away from the invasion behind only to bury himself impossibly further into the blond, who groaned almost in pain at the intrusion. Shocked by this realization, Roy tried to move further back onto Greed, only to have his hips pinned by the homunculus’ strong hands and finding himself shuddering and gasping as Greed entered him further, grazing something sweet inside of him, causing him to cry out. And again there was a moment of silence and adjusting.

“F-fuck,” Roy protested, as Greed moved away, unable to stop himself as his body followed the homunculus’ example, pulling back only to be pushed back in. Ed moaned, making a maddeningly encouraging noise, and the whole process repeated itself, and a pace was formed. 

A pace clearly not fast enough in Ed’s opinion since he was snarling and begging desperately through the gag. Roy, however, thought the pace was plenty quick as he was receiving dual stimulation, and with every thrust he saw white hot sparks behind his blindfold. He wasn’t going to last, and honestly, it was beyond him how Ed could for much longer considering everything the blond had already been through. Then it dawned on him.

“Ed, can’t come,” the older alchemist panted between thrusts, remembering the leather string binding the blond. “Greed, you have to release him.”

Greed chuckled into the soldier’s ear and said, voice rough, “But I can’t. I gave you my word I wouldn’t touch him.”

Roy swore, realizing that, true to his word, Greed had not touched Ed up to this point, and he would not touch Ed. And Roy’s hands were still tied. 

“Then release my hands,” the soldier demanded, almost panicking with the need to come and allow Ed to come.

Greed froze causing both alchemists to practically scream in frustration, but Roy found his hands suddenly freed and guided to Ed’s cock. There was some fumbling and more cursing on Roy’s part and some sobs from Ed, but the blindfolded alchemist managed to get the binding string off and suddenly the pace was picked up again, double time.

Roy, caught up in the moment wrapped his hand around Ed’s cock, pumping, hardly noticing when Greed’s hand wrapped around his own hand, causing his grip to tighten on Ed and the blond to cry out in encouragement. The younger alchemist shuddered beneath them and came with a suddenness that had Roy coming and unconsciously biting down on the blond’s shoulder. The homunculus laughed and gave a few more heartfelt thrusts before releasing himself, pulling out slowly, filling the soldier to the brim, and enjoying the sight of his come dripping down pale legs.

The homunculus pulled Roy away from Ed and into his arms, cradling him, carefully working the blindfold loose. The soldier blinked, dazed and satiated, up at the man who held him, shocked to find his violet eyes warm and gentle.

“You okay?” Greed asked, honest concern showing on his face.

Roy swallowed and seemed to think about it for a moment before answering with an honest, “Yes,” surprised to find his voice a bit hoarse.

Greed smiled and brushed dark bangs back from Mustang’s eyes, the quiet moment interrupted by a whimper from Edward. Roy’s dark eyes widened in realization and Greed gave a sheepish grin. “Help me get him down?” the homunculus asked, releasing Roy and moving over to Edward, who was doing his best to glare over his shoulder at the two dark-haired men.

Roy stared after Greed as the man began untying the blond, getting rid of the metal bar first, before releasing Ed’s hips from the harness. Roy blushed crimson as he witnessed some of his own come dribble from the blond, mixing onto the sheets with Ed’s and Greed’s. Suddenly the older alchemist felt too embarrassed to help release Edward let alone be in the same room as him. Awkwardly, Roy began to redress himself.

Next to be removed was the collar, and Ed sat up with a groan that quickly turned verbal as Greed removed the gag.

“Fucking perverted bastards! What the hell got into your fucking head?!” Ed spat, glaring viciously from Greed to Roy and back again. “When you said, ‘let’s add some ‘spark’ to our love life I thought you were asking if you could do some new kinky shit, not drag in my commanding officer to fuck me and have him be raped by you, you dumbass! Your existence is supposed to be a secret. Our relationship is supposed to be a secret! What the FUCK Greed?!” the blond wolverine snarled.

“Wait, you’re together?!” Roy questioned, looking up from fastening his pants and doing a wonderful expression of a goldfish. If Ed and Greed were together, and Ed not really held hostage, then what the hell was he doing here?

Edward glared at Roy before turning his attention back to Greed who raised his hands in a placating motion. “But it was new kinky shit, and you have to admit that it was a good pun, the Flame Alchemist adding a ‘spark’ to our love life. Besides, it wasn’t rape. Roy agreed to it and I daresay enjoyed it,” Greed defended. 

“He only agreed to it because you tricked him and he thought you’d hurt me you, asshole!” Ed yowled, before suddenly rounding on Roy and yelling, “Wait! Did you know about this, Bastard?!” 

In that moment Roy was sincerely glad that Greed had kept Ed’s hands tied up to this point, because he sincerely doubted very much that he’d be alive had he not. 

“I swear, Ed, I didn’t know. I just got a call that said you were in trouble so I came to help. I had no idea. I promise.”

“But you went along with this fucking idiot’s plans and fucked me anyway!” Ed accused.

“Not because I wanted to!” Roy defended, and at Greed’s skeptic look, revised, “Okay, I did want to. Have wanted to for a long time, but not against your will, Ed. I want you consensually.”

“Oh, and that was consensual?” Ed spat. 

Roy frowned. “You’re not being fair, Ed. You can’t defend me to Greed one minute and then accuse me the next.”

The blond alchemist snarled some very uncomplimentary things, shooting poisonous glares at both men.

“Just admit that you enjoyed it, pet,” Greed murmured, pulling Ed into a tight embrace ignoring the scowls and foul language coming from the blond, and Roy had to admit that Greed was far braver than he. “I heard you, you know. Begging behind that gag. You made that wonderful desperate keening noise,” the homunculus whispered into the boy’s ear, “and I saw you, skin flushed eyes full of lust and need.”

Ed’s glare softened slightly as his cheeks turned a rosy shade of pink.

“You enjoyed it,” Greed whispered again.

“Fuck you,” Ed growled, with considerably less venom. 

Greed laughed. “Not this time, pet. This time I fucked Roy, and he loved every minute of it,” the man said with a grin and a wink at the soldier who once again found himself wondering what he was still doing here when clearly Ed didn’t need his help.

Gold eyes flashed to black, and Roy had only a moment to recognize slight curiosity and perhaps appreciation in the golden depths before it was consumed by jealously. And Roy wondered in that moment what he must look like, mused from sex, flushed, and satiated. Did Ed like what he saw at all? Or was he now only considered a rival for Greed’s attentions?

“Get out,” Ed ordered coolly, turning from Roy. And Roy felt his heat sink at those words.

“Hey, now, don’t be like that, Ed,” Greed scolded, reaching over and catching Roy’s wrist, pulling the soldier over to them. “He fucked you and you liked it. And I fucked him and he liked it. We all had a good time. So, let him stay.”

Ed glared at Greed, refusing even to look at the other alchemist. “For what purpose?” the blond demanded. “He had his fun, now he can get out.”

Greed sighed, and shot Roy an apologetic look. “Edward,” Greed tried again, “I want Roy to join our relationship.”

“Well I DON’T” Ed hissed, looking vulnerable.

“Why not?” Greed and Roy asked in unison. 

“Because...” Ed started to say, and then blushed tomato red. “BECAUSE!”

Greed sighed. “That’s not an answer, Ed,” the blond’s lover scolded. “Come on. Tell me the truth.

There was more glaring from the blond and a silence that was filled with the grinding of teeth on Ed’s part. Roy found himself holding his breath, though he couldn’t say why.

“Because…because I don’t want you to be with anyone but me!” Edward admitted. 

“So it’s not because you don’t like Roy?” Greed questioned with a smirk of triumph. 

Ed shot another golden glare at Roy. “He’s a bastard,” the blond spat. “But a decent person,” he admitted, “and not too bad on the eyes.” 

Roy felt his cheeks heat slightly at the compliment. And Greed laughed. “You’ve been around me too long. You’ve gotten greedy, Ed. You want him and me, but you don’t want us to want each other.”

“I never said I wanted him,” Ed snarled, flaring up again.

Greed snorted. “Ed, if that gag hadn’t been in your mouth, you and I both know you’ would’ve been begging for him, screaming, ‘oh, Roy Mustang, fuck me – fuck me harder!’,” Greed taunted. 

“Would not! I would not say that, you asshole!”

“My bad, what was it you said that night you had that dream about him? ‘Oh, Colonel, Colonellll’,” Greed said in a shockingly good imitation of Ed’s voice.

Edward’s face paled a moment before turning crimson. “That was – that’s not – fuck! THAT has nothing to do with THIS!” Ed yelled. “What makes you think I want this?! What makes you think that Mustang wants this?!”

“I want you. I’ve always wanted you, Ed,” Roy said, eager to assure the blond.

“You want me. You don’t want this, not was Greed’s offering,” Ed countered, and Roy suddenly found himself pinned by intense gold eyes.

It took a moment, but he finally found his voice despite being hypnotized by the blond. “I thought you didn’t want me to want him.”

“I don’t. He’s mine,” Ed said possessively. “But I want him happy, and he won’t be if you only want me and not us. He’s most important to me. He come’s first!”

“Let me interject here a moment, Ed,” Greed interrupted. Ed huffed but allowed Greed to take the floor. “I’m honored by your undying loyalty, it’s, no doubt, one of the many things about you that I’m sure attracts both me and Roy, but I have to say that you should give Roy a chance.” At Ed’s sharp look, Greed brushed gold bangs back from gold eyes and cupped the blond’s cheek gently. “I love you. I do. And I don’t doubt that you love me, Ed. But I also know that you love Roy.” 

Ignoring the resulting snarl from the blond alchemist Greed continued. “Love is complicated, Ed. I understand that you don’t want to share me with anyone, but why hurt yourself like this? You like both of us. I like you. Roy likes you. I don’t find Roy unattractive, quite the opposite actually. I’m not sure what Roy’s take on me is, but I feel that this a great place to start. If we can make this work, we can all be happy; we just have to take a chance. I know you have more than enough love for all of us.”

“What if it breaks us, though?” Ed asked, sounding terrified at the thought. “What if we try and it fails and we can’t be what we are now?”

“I’ll always love you, Ed. That won’t ever change,” Greed promised soothingly with a gentle kiss. Ed’s eyes fluttered shut and he leaned into the kiss. “Please, Ed. Let us take this chance for greater happiness.”

Ed frowned. His temper had simmered down, but his eyes were still calculating. “He’s the volatile variable,” Ed said, glaring at Roy. “So, speak, Mustang. What’s your opinion? I know you have one. You always do.”

Roy gave Ed a slight glare of his own. “I’m willing to try,” the soldier admitted. “And you really want me?”

“Your opinion of Greed?” Ed asked ignoring Roy’s question, his voice a growl, one eyebrow raised. It was clear that Roy’s answer would make or break it.

The older alchemist glanced at the man holding the one person he’d always wanted. Violet eyes were still soft and accepting, even holding a hint of hope – hope not necessarily for him, but for Ed. 

“I don’t – I don’t understand,” Roy confessed, “how you two came to be…this. Why you would choose him. But I’m not…opposed…to the idea of being with him - especially if it means being with you.”

“You called him a monster,” Ed retorted, voice cool, eyes flashing dangerously.

Roy was amazed that Edward could recall that considering the state he had been in when Roy had called Greed that name. “I…Yes, I did. Pardon my saying so, but he is a homunculus and part of the faction that you and I worked so hard to free Amestris from, almost jeopardizing not only our lives, but our goals – yours to get you and your brother’s bodies back and mine to become Fuhrer. So perhaps you can understand my confusion and apprehension. And might I add that he called me here under the pretense of an enemy.”

“You’re the only one who hasn’t reached their goal, bastard,” Ed growled earning a glare from Roy. “And as you’ll recall, Greed helped us at the end of all that.”

“I’m working on it,” Roy defended. “I’m a General now. Once this new Fuhrer kicks the bucket or retires I can take over. And it was Ling who was helping, not Greed. And isn’t he supposed to be dead? I thought he went ‘poof’ during the fight with the homunculus.”

Ed glared. “Both Ling and Greed helped. And he didn’t go ‘poof’, bastard! I brought him back when I got our bodies back.”

“Oh, and I’m not actually a homunculus anymore,” Greed chipped in, earning a boggled stare from the now General. “Ed brought me back as a real human this time. I’ll get old and die just like the rest of you,” he said gleefully. “So, no worries!”

Roy eyed Greed critically. “So, he brought you back…why? Were you two together…before?”

“No,” Ed and Greed said in unison. 

“He was…different from the other homunculi,” Ed said quietly, his eyes soft. He wasn’t all bad, not like the others. He helped us and I couldn’t just let him go.”

“He fell in love with me,” Greed translated, with a grin, earning a glare from the blond.

Roy couldn’t help but smile. It was just so Ed – to see humanity where no one else would think to look. But looking now Roy could see that the blond had been right. Greed wasn’t bad. In fact, the man was…well, honestly quite good. He clearly cared enough for his lover to attempt what was obviously an unconventional ideal to make said lover happy. Even if the way he’d gone about it was less than appropriate.

“You couldn’t have just called me up and explained all this to me instead of having me think you’re my enemy and Ed was in danger?” Roy asked, slightly annoyed at being tricked.

“Would you have believed me?” Greed asked, eyebrows raised. 

The dark-haired alchemist pondered that for a moment before admitting, “No, probably not.”

Greed nodded and smiled. “See? Okay, now that we’re all on the same page. I like Ed and Roy likes Ed and Ed likes both of us and I don’t dislike Roy and Roy doesn’t dislike me, so we’re all willing to give this this a shot, yes?”

“Yes,” said Roy.

“No,” said Edward.

“WHAT?” cried both dark-haired men in unison. “Why not?!”

Ed glared at Roy. “Because Greed’s mine and not yours!”

“But what if I want Roy too? Would you really deny me him?” Greed asked, exasperated. 

Edward opened his mouth to rant, but found he couldn’t do it. He could understand wanting Roy. Who wouldn’t want Roy. But that didn’t mean he wanted Greed to want anyone but him. “Aren’t I enough for you?” Ed asked, slightly hurt.

Greed groaned and rested his head on Edward’s shoulder. “Edward, of course you’re enough. I really shouldn’t ask for more. I know that. And I can be satisfied and more than happy with just you. But I am GREED. You know this. And this isn’t just about me. It’s about you too. You want him. Do you know how jealous that makes me? But I’m willing to do this for you. If you want more I’ll give you more. You shouldn’t settle for less if you can be happier with more. Roy is more. You can be happy with more, Ed. And if you’re happy, and only if you’re happy, then I can be happy with more too. With Roy we’ll all reach balance.”

Knowing it was now or never, Roy leaned close catching Ed’s golden eyes with his dark ones. “Edward,” he purred, voice smooth as silk. “I want to try this. I know there’s no guarantee that this will work. 

But I’ve wanted you for a very long time and I’m willing to do whatever needs to be done to make you happy. I won’t touch Greed if that makes you happy, but I think Greed is right. I think that we three can reach a balance,” he said sincerely, dark eyes unblinking. “Please, Ed. Give me a chance – us a chance. All of us.”

Ed swallowed thickly, body tense. “I – you – you’re a bastard,” Ed said in a slightly overwhelmed voice. “Both of you. But you, Mustang, You’re a manipulative bastard who –who thinks he can do whatever he pleases. You think you’re top dog, all dominant and whatever, but you’re not going to run this show!”

Roy could see that Ed was grasping at straws now, desperate. “Outside of work I’m yours, Ed. You can do whatever you want with me; I’ll obey your every command. If you want to be top dog, then you’ll be top dog. I am yours.”

“Of course, outside of work,” Ed muttered. “You’re this country’s bitch first and foremost.”

“I don’t have a choice unless I quit the military, and do you really want that?”

Ed frowned. Roy not being in the military was…just not Roy. “No,” the blond answered honestly.

Roy gave a soft smile. “So, I’m asking to be your bitch second, Ed. No one else will ever get this honor.”

Edward blinked in shock, stunned by the offer, and scrambling to regain his footing. “Honor is it?” he scoffed lightly. “Arrogant bastard.”

“Yes.”

“I don’t need you!” Ed growled, still defiant.

Roy felt his chest tighten at that admission, knowing it was the truth. “Yes. I know that,” he whispered. Ed didn’t need him, but he did want him, that at least was something. He hoped that the hurt showed in his eyes, and it must have because Edward finally broke eye contact, turning away.

“Fine, do whatever you bastards want,” Ed said quietly. “Untie me.”

Greed grinned up at Roy from Ed’s shoulder and signaled to Roy with his eyes to untie Ed. Roy moved behind the blond, making quick work of the knot. Ed groaned as his hands were released, rolling his shoulders to try and work out the tension in them from being tied up for so long, dislodging Greed. The bite mark on Ed’s shoulder caused by Roy flashed through blond hair and Roy leaned forward 

kissing it softly, earning a light gasp from the younger alchemist.

“I’m sorry for that,” Roy whispered, lips brushing against the bite lightly. 

Ed shivered. “Bastard,” he growled with no real bite. And Roy reveled in being able to kiss Ed like this and the end result not be something unpleasant. 

“Welcome to the family,” Greed said with a smile, which Roy returned easily.


End file.
